


Did you wear a little hat?

by Wrume1bicg



Series: Insincerely, Me [3]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrume1bicg/pseuds/Wrume1bicg
Summary: To the tune of "anybody have a map" from DEH.





	Did you wear a little hat?

**Author's Note:**

> the italics are Jared singing

Jared:

Did you ever wear one of those little hats?

 

Evan:

What?

 

Jared:

In the other dimension!

Did you ever wear one of those hats that jewish people wear?

 

_ Your practically an alien from outer space, _

_ Lost in time, space, and dimension, overwhelmed and confused _

_ But you’re here, and you’ve tried,  _

_ To make things right, to save his life, _

_ but I want to know, how did this start? _

 

Evan:

I don’t know. What does this have to do with anything?

What is even happening right now?

I am super confused.

Why are you singing?

 

Jared:

_ We need to make documentation,  _

_ Like maybe write a book, _

_ has happened to someone else?  _

_ You’ve got a lot to say. _

_ Maybe they can help us answer this, _

_ Help them find their way towards you, _

 

_ So, did you wear a little hat? _

_ Maybe this all happened to you because you were Jewish. _

 

_ Maybe there is a common theme, _

_ in the greater scheme of things, _

_ We just have to find it, you know? _

_ Was there a hat? _

 

_ Could be a clue, _

_ ‘Cause we need some answers, _

_ You’re flying blind, _

_ You just make things up as you go, _

 

Evan:

This is ridiculous and not at all whats-so-ever relevant.

Why would I wear a little hat? 

What does this have to do with me being jewish?

I don’t want to write a book.

I have a feeling that I’m in this alone.

But you’re right we do need some answers.

We can do some research when we get home.

 

Jared:

_ You may not be alone in this, you bastard. _

_ Why wait until we get home? _

_ I’m right here, so talk to me. _

 

_ It’s a puzzle, _

_ It’s a mystery, _

_ But we’ll get through it, follow my lead, _

_ And each day another clues unturned, _

 

_ So did you wear a little hat? _

_ Ever wear a little hat? _

_ And if you did, did it make you feel foolish? _

_ I know you don’t really understand,  _

_ but I really truly need to know, _

_ So, was there a hat? _

_ Could be a clue _

_ Cuz we need some answers, _

_ You’re flying blind, flying blind, _

_ You’re flying blind, _

_ Making things up as you go _


End file.
